The Little Fic of Hygge
by KD14
Summary: Hygge, the Danish word to encompass that cozy, warm feeling of being in a warm place on a cold night, of being together sharing a home-cooked meal or alone, in front of a fire with a book… Cloud, Tifa, friends and family in a little drabble fic of light-hearted fluff for the winter season. Warnings for adult language and themes.


It's winter here in the Northern Hemisphere, I just want to write and read about these guys getting their Hygge on! I'm keeping the rating high because of language and adult themes, also please note a trigger warning as Cloud suffers from anxiety/panic attacks due to PTSD.

Usual Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or any rights to FF7.

Thank you!

XXXX

Tifa sighed and watched the snow fall gently outside the window. The afternoon was quickly darkening, and she could see buildings outside beginning to switch on their outside lights, casting warm a yellow glow down the street. She was glad of the bar's wood burner, installed by Barret only last year. It threw out a lovely heat and made the bar feel cozy. Tifa loved to see the freshly chopped wood stacked beside it, smell the fragrance of pine burning, hear it crackling away. It reminded her of Nibelheim in the dead of the mountain winter, when her mother would light the stove and roast chestnuts with her. She had found herself thinking more and more of her childhood recently. Her mother, in particular, all the small things that she did to make sure Tifa knew she was loved. It had been painful for so long, to remember the death and destruction that befell her childhood home, but recently after the final defeat of Sephiroth, something had changed. It had changed them all. For one, the fight brought the team back together and they were now actually staying in touch, calling in on one another frequently instead of avoiding each other and the painful memories their shared memories could invoke.

Barret had finally stopped chasing the oil dream and admitted he needed to slow down. He moved back into Edge, to be near Marlene and Tifa. Cid and Shera settled down in Rocket Town and were expecting their second child. Yuffie was still bouncing around the world on important WRO missions but was kept company by none other than Vincent Valentine, their relationship an open secret. Red and Deneh also travelled together. Reno had fathered a child, which surprised none of them, but he seemed to dote on the kid endlessly. Tifa belatedly realised that her friends were beginning to pair off and settled down, having their own children and making families.

Her thoughts were crystallised when a young woman walked in, holding the hand of a small girl bundled up to her nose with such a thick coat that her arms stuck out at her sides. Tifa's heart melted as her bright little eyes and rosy cheeks gleamed from the small gap between the scarf and woolly hat. The woman smiled timidly at Tifa, who returned it warmly. She was surprised to see the woman in her bar, which was mostly frequented by single working folk looking to blow off steam with a good mug of ale or three. But it was still early, quiet before the dinner rush and not many patrons were about.

"I hope you don't mind…" the young woman said, gingerly removing her own woolly hat. "It's just so cold outside, and I need to feed my baby. I-I can't afford anything…"

Tifa suddenly realised that she was carrying a snuggly wrapped bundle close to her chest. That must be the baby. She took another look at the woman, the worn quality of her clothes, the bags under her eyes, the look of exhaustion and embarrassment as she shifted awkwardly on the spot.

Tifa's heart went out to her immediately. "Take that booth. It's pretty private, you can feed your baby and stay as long as you like." She indicated the one that Cloud normally occupied, which she knew he wouldn't mind. It was close to the wood burner, so the woman and her children could warm up quickly. The woman smiled gratefully and took the booth. Tifa gave her space as she settled in, grinning as the little girl waited impatiently to be freed from her many layers. Tifa's grin faltered when she saw how skinny and small the girl really was, however. She skipped about the bar much like Marlene did which broke Tifa's heart further. Marlene was probably the same age as the little girl but slight as she was, Marlene would dwarf her. The woman had quietly settled in the booth and was breastfeeding her baby. She had a smile on her face as she cooed to the little bundle, which made Tifa hark back to her earlier thoughts. All her friends were pairing off, some settling down, all starting to form their own little families. She had seen Shera's little baby recently and her heart had expanded ten-fold at his squishy face and chubby legs. She imagined she had her own baby and her insides did a funny little flip. It was a thought that she kept returning to. She loved Marlene and Denzel, mothered them endlessly and loved every second of it. But soon, within a few years, they would start being more independent, needing her less and less as they grew up. The thought was a little upsetting. Tifa loved the need that her children had for her, wasn't ready to see it slip away. She knew the kids would always love her, always need her, but it wouldn't be the same. She wanted a baby, something to smother in all the love she had to give…

In the bar, Tifa watched as the woman relaxed, her head resting lightly against the booth wall as her baby continued to feed. The little girl had returned to sit with her mother but was looking slightly bored. Tifa chuckled and ducked behind the bar to bring out Marlene's colouring set. She kept it there for weekends when they would hang out in the bar together, both Marlene and Denzel producing picture after picture for Tifa as she tended the bar. Tifa kept every single one. She deposited the set with some fresh paper on the table and watched the little girl's face light up. The woman cracked open her eyes and looked gratefully at Tifa again, who waved it off silently with a smile.

"What do you say, Gracia?" she said pointedly to her little girl.

"Thank you!" Gracia said enthusiastically, already digging through the different colours.

Tifa chuckled and went into the back to check on her stew, bubbling away soon to be ready for the dinner time rush. When she came back out, she was pleased and surprised to find Cloud seated on one of the bar stools, looking handsome and dishevelled, covered in road dirt. It made her giggle to see the rings around his eyes where he had been wearing goggles, the only part of his face not smudged with snow grit and dirt. He gave a small, tired smile and Tifa immediately felt herself go warm. He had no idea how attractive he looked right now, dressed in dark leathers for riding in the winter cold, blonde hair wind-swept with that small, crooked smile he seemed to save just for her. She reached a hand across the bar to playfully swipe a bit of muck from his cheek, making him smile again.

"You're home early."

If felt good to say home and have Cloud not flinch or look away. He sighed and scratched his chin.

"Big storm brewing near Kalm. Didn't fancy my chances." Tifa smiled again but said nothing. They both knew a mere storm couldn't stop Cloud Strife on a mission, so he had come home just because he could. It made her swell with pleasure to think that he wanted to be here, with her and the kids. It was beginning to feel like it had before the whole Geostigma crisis. Their friendship, which always had an underlying sexual tension, had begun to blossom into… Something. But then Cloud had become suddenly distant, leaving home to try deal with his condition alone. He had thought he was doing the right thing by not burdening her with his illness, but mostly all it had done was damage the trust between them. It was something he was actively working on, always coming home, spending time with Tifa and the kids and helping around the bar. Tifa had to admit, it was going a long way to healing the chasm.

Tifa gently set a coffee down for him, finding Cloud glancing curiously at the woman in the booth. She had finished feeding her baby and was gently winding him. Tifa lowered her voice, knowing that Cloud would still hear her. "Poor thing came in off the street, desperate to just be out of the cold for a bit to feed her baby. Your booth is the most private, hope you don't mind."

Cloud shook his head and reached for Tifa's hand. "Your heart is bigger than this whole planet, Tifa." He squeezed it briefly then let go, picking up his coffee and closing his eyes to inhale the strong smell. Tifa relished the contact and the compliment, given so freely and lightly. It gave her hope for their future.

"Go get a shower. You smell." Cloud looked mock-offended over his mug. "I'll have you a bowl of stew waiting when you come back down."

Cloud hummed with a grin and took his coffee up the stairs. She watched him go with a thoughtful smile.

XXXX

When Cloud came back downstairs, clean and hair slightly damp, he saw the bowl of steaming stew waiting for him on the bar. His stomach gave a loud gurgle in anticipation and his mouth watered as he breathed in the smell. There was a freshly baked bread roll too, buttered and warm. He felt grateful that Tifa went out of her way to do this, even when the bar was busy, or he was late due to deliveries running over, Tifa would always have something delicious ready and waiting for him. He knew she showed her love through food and still felt humbled that he was included in that. Gaia knows he didn't deserve it. He wolfed down the stew, mopping up the gravy with his bread. Tifa laughed to see an almost perfectly clean bowl as she walked past with more bowls for her customers.

"There's more if you want, help yourself." Cloud grinned sheepishly but did just that. When he came back out the kitchen, he was surprised to find Tifa sat with the woman in his regular booth. She was cradling the baby while the mother and the small girl ate huge bowls of stew. Curious, he took his bowl over to join them. Tifa beamed at him when he came over, immediately scooting along the bench to make room for him. The woman looked up anxiously, regarding him with tired eyes.

"Cloud, this is Pat, Gracia, and baby Joey. Ladies, this is Cloud." He noticed that Tifa didn't try to explain him or his relation to her, which was both a relief and a wound. Pat, the mother, smiled slightly guardedly while Gracia hardly looked up from her food. Cloud guessed that neither had great relationships with men. Cloud nodded silently to Pat, then looked at Tifa. She was cradling the baby with the biggest smile he had seen in a long time, cooing gently and sighing over his little gurgling sounds. It made him smile. She had always been great with children, Marlene and Denzel loved her like their own mother, but around babies, Tifa lit up like a Christmas Tree. Cloud wondered if she would ever want her own, but dismissed the thought as it was far too complicated and thorny an issue for his mind to tackle right now. There were certain questions that arose from the idea of how Tifa would have a baby that he didn't dare seek the answers to.

Cloud quietly finished off his second bowl of stew, content to just watch Tifa being so unselfconsciously happy holding the tiny baby. Pat didn't speak, and surprisingly neither did Gracia who picked up some colouring again. It was a peaceful, comfortable silence, despite them being strangers. Their harmony was disturbed however when two small children flew through the door in a storm of snow, laughter, and shouts. They shot straight over to Cloud, yelling and immediately asking for hugs and attention. He cringed at the noise which was beginning to disturb Joey and quickly scooped them up, one under each arm, making both Denzel and Marlene giggle. He strode away towards their private living area, playfully slinging one child over his shoulder and carrying the other like a sack of flour, grinning at their delighted squeals.

XXXX

Tifa watched them with a matching grin as the loud trio left the bar. Joey began to cry in earnest and Pat reached out to take him back.

"Thanks for holding him while I ate… And thank you for the stew. I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

"Please, don't." Tifa blushed. "Edge is a community. We look after each other." She didn't mention that she still felt guilty every time she saw the ruins of the dropped plate which killed hundreds of slum citizens. That she still had nightmares of their lost souls, that she wished she could turn back time and diffuse that bomb… Things like this were her only way of assuaging the guilt she still carried.

Pat nodded, grateful. "Well tell your husband that I'm grateful to you both. You are a lovely family." Tifa flushed harder, unsure if she should correct her.

"Well… Cloud and I aren't… The kids aren't ours. We are just their legal guardians." It wasn't the best explanation, but Tifa just didn't quite know how to label their strange little unit. Pat fidgeted in the awkward silence that followed, aware that she had just hit a sore spot for the kind woman that had offered her food and shelter. Tifa broke the silence with a small giggle.

"Cloud and me… I guess we're just complicated. I'm sorry, it's not your fault."

Pat broke into a smile. "Nothing complicated about the way he looked at you while you held Joey or the way he handled the kids. Thank you again, Miss Tifa, I'll find a way to repay you one day."

Tifa waved off the compliments, although they did secretly please her. She watched the woman bundle up her small family and head bravely back out into the snow and cold, then turned to attend her quickly filling up bar.

XXX

Cloud was having a mild breakdown. While rough-housing with the kids in the living room, he had accidentally squished Marlene's finger against the coffee table, cutting it slightly. Marlene yelped in pain, instantly making Cloud go into adrenaline overdrive, an unwelcome leftover from his fighting days. He felt the Mako flood his system as instinct took over, leaping into action and cradling Marlene to him like she was about to expire in his arms. His mind was racing for the nearest Cure Materia or Potion, heart beating out of his chest. The room took on impossibly sharp dimensions as his breathing came in short pants. Marlene's eyes widened, and she held out her finger, showing him the small cut that bleeding a little.

"It's okay Cloud. It's okay. I'm fine, it's just a cut. Look, it's just a cut, I'm okay…" Her voice was a soothing tone, almost a repetitive murmur, just like Tifa when she was trying to calm his Mako over-reactions. Little by little, his tight grip on Marlene loosened as he focused on her voice, looked at her finger. _It was just cut, she was okay_. He forced his breathing under control, slowly felt his heart rate drop. He let her down, collapsing on the sofa to put his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut to get a handle on his wildly spiking emotions. _Marlene is fine, it's just a cut_ … He just about felt calm when he heard another sound that instantly had him in fight mode again.

"Uh-oh. Cloud?" His eye snapped open to see Marlene staring at a white-faced Denzel, whose eyes were fixed on Marlene's fingers. "I forgot. Denzel isn't good around blood-"

Denzel was already fainting, knees buckling out from under him as Cloud launched himself across the room, managing to scrape himself along the same coffee table as he reached out to catch the boy. He sighed with relief when he had Denzel safe, gently setting him down on the sofa, although his heart was pounding again. Denzel stirred a few seconds later, pale and disorientated.

"Sorry…" he said weakly, looking ashamed and slightly queasy.

Cloud gave him a grin "Don't worry Denzel, I got you. Me and Marlene, we got you." Denzel tried to sit up but Cloud gently stopped him. "You stay there a moment. I'll be right back." He scooped Marlene up and set her on the couch near Denzel's feet. "Look after your brother, I'm going to get some water and a band-aid, okay?" He was amazed to hear he sounded calm and in control when he felt like he was going to break down at any second. Cloud left the room to go into the kitchen, the nearest place for a first aid kit. He almost bumped into Tifa who was clearing plates from the bar. She took one look at him and grabbed his arm.

"What happened?" His eyes must be shining from the Mako. He couldn't avoid telling her, so he just came out with the truth.

"We were playing in the living room. I cut Marlene's finger by accident on the coffee table and Denzel fainted. Don't worry, everyone's okay. I'm just getting a band-aid for Marl and some water for Denz." He expected a rebuke, a telling off or for Tifa to rush to the children's aid. Instead, she just looked curious.

"How long ago?" that was a strange question. Cloud frowned.

"Just now. Why?" Tifa just smiled and let him go. She reached under the sink to pass him the first aid kit before turning to get a glass for water.

"No reason. You got this, Strife. I'll pop by in a few minutes." And with that, she went back out to her customers. Cloud frowned after her, perplexed, but didn't have time to wonder about her strange actions. He took the water and first aid kit back to the living room to see to his kids.

XXXX

It was a while before Tifa was able to get away, but she stuck her head around the living room door to find the most adorable sight. The TV was on, showing a kid's movie at low volume. Cloud was slumped on the sofa, snoring softly, feet propped up on the coffee table which was littered with empty stew bowls and the contents of the first aid bag. Either side of Cloud were the kids. Denzel was curled into Cloud's side dozing, but Marlene looked up when Tifa came in. Tifa flashed her a smile and snuck past the boys to talk to her little girl. She knelt and held out her hand for the hurt finger.

"Does it hurt?" She whispered, noting the amount of pink Chocobo plasters that seemed to be covering the cut. Marlene grinned and shook her head.

"No," she whispered back. "But we had fun playing doctor!" Tifa noticed that both Denzel and Cloud were also covered in pink Chocobo plasters and stifled a giggle. "Cloud was really good. He kinda freaked out and his eyes did the thing, but then he calmed right down and even caught Denzel before he fainted."

Tifa nodded, accepting Marlene's version of the situation. The girl was incredibly perceptive, and it lined up with what she had seen in the kitchen. Cloud had come through with a panicked look, his eyes flooded with the otherworldly glow that Mako gave him when his emotions were heightened. She knew instinctively that something was wrong, and it was to do with the children. But then he had spoken so calmly, obviously knew what he was doing and was handling the situation well. It was a far cry from even a year ago when something like this would shut Cloud down emotionally and physically, triggering flashbacks or worse. Tifa felt a little welling of emotion and quickly lent forward to kiss Marlene and settle her back into Cloud's side.

"Ten more minutes, then it's time for bed." Marlene nodded and cuddled into Cloud, eyes already sliding closed. Cloud shifted slightly in sleep and automatically pulled Denzel closer. Tifa took a step back to just take the moment in. Her kids and Cloud snuggled together like a real family. She wished she could just curl up and join them, but her work called. Instead, she closed the door quietly behind her and returned to the bar, her heart full. That little thought from earlier still niggled, however… Maybe, just maybe… There could be room for one more in that picture, a small snuggly chubby little one…

XXX

Tifa was locking the front door at 2 am when Cloud came yawning back into the bar.

"Fell asleep on the sofa with the kids. They're in bed now though."

Tifa smiled. "You guys looked so comfy, I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

Cloud groaned in response and rolled his shoulders. "Next time, please do. My neck is killing me. How'd things go tonight down here?"

"Pretty quiet night. Want to finish it off with me?" It was a small tradition they had developed before Geostigma before things went south between them. Cloud would join Tifa for a nightcap at the bar before they went to sleep. Sometimes, they stayed up chatting. As something built between them the drink would sometimes be carried into her bedroom, but it all stopped when he fell ill. The talking, the sex, everything. She hadn't felt either of them were ready to go back there, until tonight. Holding baby Joey, watching Cloud being a father, seeing how far he had come in coping with his PTSD… They were both different people. Defeating Sephiroth again had triggered a change, or maybe it was Aerith's last gift in the healing rain. Maybe they were both ready to move on.

Cloud smiled and picked out two tumblers from behind the bar, setting them down with their favourite whisky in 'his' booth. Tifa slid in opposite him and enjoyed the easy silence as Cloud poured a measure in each tumbler and held his up for cheers. Tifa gently clinked his glass and met his eyes, smiling. The Mako had faded back to normal levels, still giving him a slight iridescence that Tifa found breathtaking. They drank quietly until Cloud broke the silence.

"I had an attack earlier. But Marlene brought me back down to Gaia."

"She's the best. But I think it wasn't just Marlene. You seem different… Happier. Lighter."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

Cloud mulled it over for a while. Finally, he gave a crooked smile. "I think I am."

Tifa felt her heart melt at his smile. "Me too." They gently clinked again and downed their drinks. Cloud poured another measure in each glass. Tifa sipped hers for a while and became lost in thought, rolling her whiskey in her palms rhythmically. Cloud watched her for a few minutes, trying to decide if he had any right to pry. Finally, he reached out and caught her hand, stopping the whiskey and making her look at him.

"What's on your mind?"

Tifa hesitated, tempted to spill herself to him right there and then. _I want you. I want a baby. I want us to be a real family. I want to kiss you and wake up with you and spend the rest of my life raising a family with you by my side._ Instead, she gave an enigmatic smile and told him a half-truth, knowing she couldn't outright lie to him.

"I was thinking how ready I am. Ready to start living life, ready to move on from all the…" _death, destruction, madness, hurt, anger, loss, grief_ "…bad stuff."

Cloud hummed in agreement, not really committing an answer. She wasn't expecting one after all this was the first time they had openly discussed this. She wondered if he had even thought about it at all. Maybe he was still just trying to get through the days, one at a time. But then Cloud surprised her. He wasn't looking at her when he spoke and he fidgeted with the sleeve of his jumper, signs he was uncomfortable and anxious about what he was about to say.

"You looked good today. With the baby." He cleared his throat and waited for her to respond.

"Yeah," Tifa said softly. "It felt good."

Cloud didn't say anything else, but his eyes took on that distant look. Tifa knew it meant he was mulling something over on a deeper level and he wouldn't be any use to anyone until he figured out whatever answer it was for himself. She finished her drink and stood, making him blink in surprise. He must have been thinking pretty deep to be that distracted.

"Good night, Cloud." She bent down and placed a kiss on his cheek, enjoying his blush.

XXXX

The kiss was unexpected for Cloud, but he immediately wanted to follow it up with more. It was the first time Tifa had kissed him since before he became ill, and he craved more. But he let her go, openly staring at her shapely legs and behind as she ascended the stairs to her bedroom. His mind went back to times where that had been an invitation, instead of a good night.

 _He felt Tifa's lips press against his cheek as she stood, catching his hand. With a gentle tug, he was on his feet, capturing her face and cupping her cheek to return the kiss. Hands slid around his neck as he threaded his own around her waist, following her as she stepped backward, drawing him towards the stairs and into her bedroom…_ He groaned into his whiskey glass, the sound tapering into a sigh. Tifa was the best thing in his life, except the kids and his friends. He was terrified that she would slip through his fingers. She said she was ready to move on, but on to what? And with who? He stared at her empty tumbler, but it was silent as the snowy street outside.

XXXX

First chapter down! I enjoyed writing this. I'll be updating when I can, more fluff and lighthearted relationship development.


End file.
